


As I've Done from the Start

by ScoopsAhoyOhBoy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Realization, rating will be earned in later chapters, robin will be so oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoopsAhoyOhBoy/pseuds/ScoopsAhoyOhBoy
Summary: In the months following what happened at Star Court, Robin comes to realise that maybe she doesn't hate Nancy.Maybe.





	As I've Done from the Start

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired and I haven't exactly proof read this but god I just want Robin to be happy. This is just like? The set up/prologue kinda thing? I won't lie to you I haven't got a clue what this is.

In the couple of months following the battle at Star Court Mall, Robin Buckley had become painfully aware of three things.

One. Working at Family Video is unsurprisingly much better than slinging ice cream at scoops. The surprise, however, came in the form of Harrington's shockingly terrible film knowledge. High hopes hadn't exactly been held for the man who struggled to name three films in a video store interview, but my god was he hopeless. Robin had officially assigned herself as his tutor and left him to stock shelves as she lectured him on why Taxi Driver wasn't just 'a man driving around for two hours'. The job itself though, was far less mindless, didn't hurt her forearms, and the rental discount was not to be complained about.

Two. As much as her junior year self would despise her for it, Steve 'the hair' Harrington was officially her friend. Not a colleague, or even a work friend. No. Harrington would now be considered her best friend, which she would never have believed would have been the consequence of taking a summer job in the new mall. But he was more similar to her than she could have ever imagined and their mutual support had gotten her through the past few months. He had also encouraged the realisation of number three;

Robin did not hate Nancy Wheeler.

"See? I told you she wasn't a priss." Steve spun around to face Robin as Nancy walked out of the store carrying Nightmare on Elm Street. Robin hummed slightly in response as she watched the girl run to her car in the near torrential rain outside.  
"I guess not." The faint sound of Nancy's engine could be heard from inside the store as she began the drive home. Robin noted the fact that she hadn't seen the vehicle before, quickly realising that it was Jonathan who drove the two around prior to the Byers sudden departure of Hawkins, and she could only assume that her parents had bought the girl the car out of sympathy. She may have a slightly better film taste than Robin would have imagined and she may be pretty, but she was still rich.  
"She's not that bad Robin. See? Horror films? Fighting monsters with us?" Steve hoisted himself up onto the counter, "She's my friend, you're my friend, you guys would get along." He poked her in the shoulder.  
"We'll see, dingus." She slapped his hand away, tearing her eyes away from the window where they had been accidentally following the disappearing car.

After that initial first trip to the video store, Robin had spoken to Nancy Wheeler more in the space of a month than her entire time spent in the same school, not that that was at all an impressive amount. Nonetheless she had found herself greeting the girl at least twice a week and watching the two interact, her gaze lingering slightly when Nancy's eyes lit up or when she laughed, while silently nodding along to conversations between her and Steve. Something about their friendship intrigued Robin, after what seemed to be a turbulent relationship during high school their ability to now be friends shocked her, but even she had to admit it worked. Nancy alone was intriguing too, outside of the preconceived good girl stereotypes Robin held from school, her wit was genuinely impressive and she was far less boy crazy than Robin had assumed, in fact she didn't think Jonathan's name had left the girls mouth once. Which was refreshing. Aside from those polite greetings, however, the two never really spoke. Until Dustin was off school sick and Robin covered Steve's shift because she knows how much he cares about the kid and she's not horrible. Weekday shifts are unbearable but did she really have anything better to do on a Thursday? Not Exactly.

That third realisation became a painful one about two hours into her shift when the car she now recognised pulled up outside and in ran Nancy Wheeler, apologising as soon as she entered for keeping a movie for too long.

"-and Mike took it because he wanted to see what the big deal is and he didn't get the whole 'die in your dream' premise and- Oh hey." She finally looked up realising it hadn't been Steve she was rambling to, Robin noticed a slight hint of embarrassment on her face and a light blush appear. "Robin, I didn't realise it was just you today. Where's Steve?"  
"Dustin's sick so he's off being a doting dad as always." She joked earning a small laugh from the other girl, "Just returning or can I get you anything else?" Robin leant against the counter slightly, gesturing to the tape.  
"Just bringing this back" Nancy slid the VHS tape across to her before beginning to open her purse. "How much is the late fee again? I'm really sorry I usually have everything back as soon as I can." After scanning the tape Robin looked up to the girl across the counter who was smiling apologetically. She lingered for a split second.  
"You know what? Seeing as you're probably our best customer, don't worry about it."   
"Are you sure? I don't want to get you in trouble?" The genuine concern was almost endearing and Robin found herself smiling at the girl.  
"Really." She nodded, "Our secret though." She stated in a mock whisper. The girl across from her giggled and nodded back, and the sight released the faintest feeling of butterflies in Robin's stomach as she smiled back at her.   
"Thanks." It was now that the two were face to face for possibly the first time ever that Robin found herself thinking that, she gets it. Nancy Wheeler is really pretty. She'd noticed before of course, she's not blind, and she'd maybe even caught herself staring once or twice. But she'd never noticed that when she smiled her mouth quirked a little higher on the left. Well, her right Robin's left. And that she did have really nice eyes. And that even though her hair was shorter now a few strands still fell towards her face. And she'd never felt the urge to reach over and brush them back behind her ear before. And-  
"I'll probably call in tomorrow, if that's okay? Maybe you and Steve should watch some of these with me sometime?" The smile on her face turned to a hopeful one.   
"Yeah sounds good." Robin's heart did not jump slightly at the prospect. Her heart rate was not significantly raised at all when Nancy shyly waved before turning to leave. Her voice was not barely a whisper when she said bye as Nancy left the store. Not at all.

Shit. She slumped against the counter as the reality of the situation dawned on her.   
This was gonna be worse than Tammy.


End file.
